


Пицца и пиво - лучшая романтика

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon - Audio, Canon - Manga, Fandom Analytics, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Кроуфорд и Шульдих. Кто же они? Откуда? И что их связывает, кроме общего дела?





	Пицца и пиво - лучшая романтика

**Author's Note:**

> Статья написана на Шипперские войны-2010.

_\- Я клянусь говорить правду, только правду и ничего кроме правды.  
\- На чем клянешься?  
\- На энциклопедии.  
\- Большой советской, сороковых годов?  
\- Да._  
  
 **1\. Кроуфорд, Брэд Кроуфорд**  
  
Итак, что мы имеем?  
  
Б.Кроуфорд, одна штука. Американец, провидец, лидер группы "Шварц". Темноволос, ладно скроен, крепко сшит и упакован в строгий костюм цвета ivory beige, к которому, если верить Капителю, Кроуфорд имеет особое пристрастие. Завязанную бантиком ленточку с успехом заменяет зеленый галстук, который вполне жизнеспособен сам по себе, но никак не в сочетании с пресловутым костюмом. Впрочем, я склоняюсь к версии, что вкус, равно как и чувство юмора, у Кроуфорда как раз наличествует, а галстук - это такая тонкая издевка над Такатори. Но, увы, это недоказуемо.   
  
Впрочем, черт с ним, с галстуком. Кроуфорд же у нас ко всему прочему еще и метко стреляет, неплохо боксирует и рулит сколоченной несколько лет тому назад командой, в состав которой - на минуточку - входят оперативники-паранормы. Склонный к эпатажу телепат; замкнутый, слишком взрослый для своих лет подросток-телекинетик; сдвинутый на религии маньяк-берсерк... Есть от чего схватиться за голову. Тем не менее, Кроуфорд справляется и, как мне кажется, довольно успешно.   
  
Он хороший стратег и тактик, умеющий (возможно, не в последнюю очередь благодаря своему дару пророка) просчитывать вероятности. Он полноценный лидер, сумевший сплотить своих людей, добиться от них слаженной работы,сделать из них, в противовес разбалансированным Вайс, настоящую команду.   
  
При этом, я бы не сказала, что у Шварц царит круговая порука. Кроуфорд скорее координатор группы, а не начальник, как могло бы показаться со стороны.   
  
В силу своей представительности (а в том, что Кроуфорд представителен, как английский дипломат, сомневаться не приходится) он берет на себя функции специалиста по "связям с общественностью", однако царем и богом, чьи приказы не обсуждаются, его это не делает. Шварц вполне способны действовать самостоятельно (и действуют). Тот же Шульдих довольно часто импровизирует. Причем непонятно, то ли это было заранее обговорено с Кроуфордом, то ли это его собственная гениальная идея..   
  
При жесткой иерархии внутри команды это было бы невозможно. Иерархия в Шварц строится скорее на уважении и авторитете. А авторитет, знаете ли, еще надо заслужить. И то, что члены Шварц, даже своевольный Шульдих, прислушиваются к нему, о чем-то да говорит.  
  
В аниме вообще много говорящих деталей, прекрасно характеризующих Кроуфорда, начиная от пресловутого, подчеркнуто западного обращения к боссу "мистер Такатори", и заканчивая эпизодом с чокнутым композитором. Если вы помните, в разговоре с ним Кроуфорд вежлив и обходителен, но стоит выйти за дверь, как Брэд цедит сквозь зубы:  _"Неприятный человек... Но полезный"_. И сверкает очками.   
  
Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять: как только необходимость в Каваджи отпадет, ему тот час же споют "со святыми за упокой".  
  
Итого: Кроуфорд умен, Кроуфорд обаятелен и обходителен, целеустремлен, но при этом независим, как кошка, жесток и предельно рационален. Он готов идти на жертвы и терпеть до поры, до времени определенные неудобства ради достижения поставленной цели, но не более. Работать сверхурочно, знаете ли, мало кто любит...  
  
Что касается его целей, то с ними все очень интересно. Озвученные Кроуфордом идеи повержения мира в хаос, на мой взгляд, чрезвычайно сомнительны и в высшей степени непрактичны, а Брэд, как уже было сказано выше, рационален до мозга костей.   
  
Грубо говоря, я подозреваю, что на самом деле Кроуфорд добивался свободы от Эсцет для себя и своей команды, а старику Фладду - пардон! - гнал совершеннейшую туфту. Зачем - другой, не менее интересный вопрос, ответить на который здесь и сейчас не представляется возможным. Особенно если учесть, что Кроуфорд - это все-таки Кроуфорд. Его мотивы непостижимы, как русская рулетка, а в рукаве всегда припасено несколько тузов на случай, если дар вдруг выкинет белый флаг и отчалит, приказав ему жить долго и, по возможности, счастливо.  
  
Но как бы то ни было, чтобы осуществить задуманное, Кроуфорду необходимо было просчитать все до мельчайших деталей и заручиться не просто поддержкой, а фанатичной преданностью команды. Слишком велик риск провала, слишком необратимы для Шварц его последствия. А значит, к каждому из них Кроуфорду необходимо было подобрать отмычку. В том числе, и к Шульдиху…  
  
 **2\. Рыжий любитель меда**  
  
О его прошлом нам известно еще меньше, чем о прошлом Кроуфорда, даже настоящее имя Шульдиха и то - загадка.  
  
Итак, что мы о нем знаем? Шульдиху 22 года, он немец. Истошно-рыжий и отчаянно-синеглазый. Вопреки распространенному в фандоме мнению, субтильным телосложением Шульдих не отличается, впрочем, в веснушках он на поверку тоже уличен не был. В аниме это здоровый молодой мужик ростом эдак под метр восемьдесят, с довольно резкими, грубоватыми чертами лица. Одевается он ярко, броско, но вместе с тем по-мужски. Красота Шульдиха (а с тем, что он красив, я надеюсь, спорить никто не собирается) вообще очень маскулинная, невзирая на яркость образа.  
  
В прошлом он, как и Кроуфорд, провел некоторое время в Розенкройц. Подробности, разумеется, остались за кадром, и что происходило в стенах школы для паранормов, нам остается только гадать. По косвенным упоминаниям можно предположить, что Розенкройц - это филиал ада на земле, где паранормов не только обучают, но и ставят на них эксперименты, как на белых лабораторных мышах. Но поскольку развешанные по стенам ружья в Вайсс Кройц выстреливали далеко не все и не всегда, то с тем же успехом можно считать его закрытым интернатом со строгой дисциплиной. В любом случае, что бы там ни происходило, на ранимой шульдиховской психике это не слишком сказалось. По правде говоря, Шульдих скорее производит впечатление избалованного ребенка, а не жертвы бесчеловечных экспериментов.   
  
Шульдих расслаблен. Шульдих вальяжен. Шульдих жесток и по-детски любопытен. Ему нравится причинять боль, он упивается страданиями своих жертв, нисколько не заморачиваясь вопросами морали и этики. Он презирает мораль, он ни во что не ставит людей. Да и если поразмыслить, то телепату вообще довольно сложно не стать циником и сохранить интерес к людям. Ведь знать всю подноготную человечества, самые сокровенные их тайны, самые сокровенные их мысли – интересно только первое время, и очень быстро приедается. Потом становится противно А после и вовсе скучно.   
  
А Шульдих скучать не любит, его деятельная, жизнерадостная натура протестует, противится этому всеми силами, выискивая для себя все новые развлечения. Он веселый, яркий, шумный, любит покрасоваться, встать в позу ( _"я видел ваши лица, теперь я приду за вашими жизнями"_ , ага). Но выпендриваться перед расходным материалом неинтересно, тем паче что произвести впечатление на живую игрушку (а никак иначе Шульдих людей и не воспринимает) легче легкого при его-то яркой внешности и незаурядном уме. Не говоря уже о сверх-способностях. И тогда его взгляд поневоле обращается к тем, кто одной с ним крови, кого он может считать равными - к паранормам. Конкретно, к мистеру Брэду Кроуфорду…  
  
 **3\. И все-таки. Их таких двое. Представляете?**  
  
И теперь мы подходим к животрепещущему вопросу, а в каких, собственно, они отношениях, как все началось и чем закончилось. И закончилось ли.  
  
Итак, нам известно, что оба – и Кроуфорд, и Шульдих – в свое время прошли через огонь, воду и медные трубы Розенкройц, но встретились ли они там или первая встреча произошла позже, когда формировалась команда Шварц, мы не знаем. Однако, если сопоставить аудиодраму «The Holy Children» и мангу, то можно сделать вывод, что изначально в состав Шварц входили только Кроуфорд и Шульдих, Наги и Фарфарелло появились уже позже.   
  
В фандоме не раз отмечалось, что отношения в Шварц более тесные и сплоченные, чем в Вайс, что они скорее похожи на семью, в которой Кроуфорд и Шульдих, как более старшие, берут на себя родительскую функцию и заботятся о младших, и я с этим, пожалуй, согласна.   
  
С их первых совместных появлений в аниме и манге чувствуется некоторая близость, обособленность от команды. Они в составе четверки Шварц и в то же время они – дуэт. Это видно по их манере держаться друг с другом, по легкой болтовне, по шуточкам, которыми они обмениваются между собой, по тому, как Шульдих беспрекословно слушается Кроуфорда, а тот, в свою очередь, доверяет ему, предоставляя определенную свободу действий. Все это предполагает как минимум крепкие приятельские (если не романтические) отношения между ними. Они хорошо знакомы, они определенно не чужие друг другу.  
  
Взять хотя бы их пикировку во время первого совместного появления в манге «Убийца и белый шаман». После взрыва офиса корпорации Фудзимия Шульдих является к Кроуфорду с отчетом, видит того за компьютером и, не получив должного, по его мнению, внимания к собственной персоне, издевательски спрашивает:  
  
\- Приветик! Что ищешь? Прогноз погоды?  
  
На что Кроуфорд в тон ему отвечает:  
  
\- Сообщения об извержении вулканов. Если уж ты ко мне зашел, значит, наверняка где-то произошло извержение.  
  
Шульдих злится, хлопает по столу, требуя от Кроуфорда «закругляться», что, впрочем, не мешает ему сию же секунду положить ладонь на плечо Брэда. Сам факт прикосновения уже говорит об определенной симпатии, ведь мы не прикасаемся без особой необходимости к неприятным нам людям. Но здесь значимо еще то, что происходит это после короткой перепалки, в ходе которой Шульдих становится откровенно раздражен. То есть, они близки настолько, что мелкое взаимное недовольство уже не повод держаться скованно и расходиться по разным углам.  
  
В ту же копилку отправляется эпизод из Капителя, где в ответ на фразу Шульдиха, что  _«человеческие мысли – сладкие, как мед»_ , Кроуфорд сухим тоном напоминает, мол, не стоит забывать о том, что рядом с медом всегда есть пчелы. А Шульдих шутливо отмахивает:  _«О боги, какой же ты зануда»!_  Как ни крути, а коллеге по работе и, уж тем более, непосредственному боссу, в ответ на предупреждение так не скажешь.  
  
Кстати, есть еще одна деталь, на которую мне бы хотелось обратить внимание, а именно – обращение. В манге, в аниме, в драмах – везде Шульдих обращается к Оракулу не по имени, а по фамилии – Кроуфорд. И мне кажется, что это тоже указывает на определенную близость в их отношениях. Я не раз наблюдала подобное между близкими друзьями. Еще чаще встречала такое в семьях, где мужья и жены подчеркнуто называли друг друга только по фамилии. И выглядело это одновременно и как дежурная шутка для двоих, и как некое собственничество, словно бы на партнера заявлялись свои  _особые_ права.   
  
Далее, переходим к Глюэну. И что же мы обнаруживаем? Шварц в том составе, в котором мы их знали, фактически распались, но Кроуфорд и Шульдих, что очень показательно, не разбежались. Они по-прежнему работают в одной упряжке. Что же держит их вместе? Для меня, как для шиппера, ответ очевиден.  
  
В сцене на крыше, с которой они вдвоем наблюдают за разворачивающейся внизу бойней (назвать это битвой у меня язык не поворачивается), нам дается очередное указание на теплые отношения между ними. На вопрос Шульдиха, не было ли у него видения, Кроуфорд недовольно замечает, что просил не лезть без разрешения в его мысли. На что Шульдих говорит:  
  
\- Просто я немного нервничаю.  
  
Проще говоря, Шульдих извиняется, оправдывается. Вдумайтесь в сам смысл: Шульдих и оправдывается.   
  
С ума сойти можно.   
  
То есть он настолько считается с желаниями Кроуфорда, что не только обычно не лезет к нему в голову без специального на то разрешения, но и считает необходимым извиниться, когда в стрессовой ситуации все-таки не удерживается от соблазна.  
  
Разумеется, все приведенные мною доказательства косвенные, и при желании от них вполне можно отмахнуться, во всяком случае в той части, где я говорю о Кроуфорде и Шульдихе, как о паре. Но сложно отрицать, что как минимум близкая дружба их точно связывает.  
  
Будучи полными противоположностями, Кроуфорд и Шульдих прекрасно дополняют друг друга. Представительный, ироничный, сдержанный, неподдающийся на провокации Кроуфорд, воплощение порядка и системы, и яркий, жизнелюбивый, шумный и энергичный Шульдих, как олицетворение хаоса. Они нуждаются друг в друге уже хотя бы потому что каждый дополняет картину мира партнера, прикрывает слабые места и невольно помогает раскрыть в полной мере сильные стороны.  
  
Кроме того, у них есть общая цель – освободиться от власти Эсцет и Розенкройц, а учитывая масштаб, размах и жесткие, чтобы не сказать, жестокие порядки в этих организациях, необходимо полное доверие и слаженность действий, чтобы не повторить печальную судьбу Колобка из сказки, который от дедушки ушел, от бабушки ушел, а в итоге все равно оказался в желудке у хитрой лисицы.  
  
Собственно говоря, именно эта цель, для которой Кроуфорду мог понадобиться надежный напарник, и могла послужить катализатором для начала отношений. Ведь чтобы надежно привязать человека к себе, нужно как следует в нем разобраться. Шульдих же, почувствовав интерес к своей персоне, не мог не проявить ответное любопытство.   
  
Не скажу, что они непременно сразу же воспылали друг другу нежной страстью, вполне возможно, поначалу многое могло вызывать друг в друге возмущение, раздражение, но не настолько, чтобы разругаться вдрызг. Просто полные противоположности – это всегда не только интересно, но и чертовски сложно.  
  
Кстати говоря, если вслушиваться в драмы, то можно обратить внимание на привязанность Шульдиха к команде, на его потребность в теплоте, желание быть любимым – так или иначе.   
  
Мне кажется, что Кроуфорд как умный человек не мог этого не заметить и, в свою очередь как человек рациональный вполне способен был использовать эту потребность Шульдиха как дополнительный крючок.   
  
Сам же Кроуфорд представляется мне человеком глубоко разочарованным в любви, возможно, причем, как мне кажется, дело тут в печальном прошлом опыте. Возможно, это была Сильвия, возможно, какая-то другая женщина или мужчина, но Кроуфорд говорит о любви одновременно горько и презрительно.   
  
Таким образом, Кроуфорд мог попытаться привязать к себе Шульдиха подобным образом, своевременно подкрепив эти отношения хорошим сексом. И незаметно для себя увязнуть самому.   
  
И что же мы видим в итоге? Действие аудиодрамы Dramatic Image III & IV: Schwarz Drama-CDs приходится аккурат между первым и вторым сезонами аниме, и после нее Фарфарелло остается с Салли, а Наги уходит работать на Такатори. В конце Глюэна, когда вся честная компания собралась в одном месте на "веселую вечеринку", Кроуфорд и Шульдих прибыли вместе - не то помочь Наги, не то окончательно замести все следы в огне и начать новую жизнь. Вдвоем, разумеется.   
  
Так что же из связывает?   
  
Их близость несомненна, их отношения – нечто само собой разумеющееся, независимо от того, спят они друг с другом или нет. И пусть ни один из них даже мысленно наедине с собой не произнесет это слово на букву "л", но что же это еще, если не она...?


End file.
